


Linkin Park: Show me the meaning of being lonely

by JassyK12



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: In memory of Chester from Linkin Park- Mikes thoughts on Chester...





	Linkin Park: Show me the meaning of being lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and also thanks very much if you left a kudos!

Mike sighed as he stared out of the window from his room at the Brooklyn Place. It was raining large drops of rain and it had been grey all day. In two hours he would be on stage again performing songs from his latest album, the first one without Chester. Chester, Mike thought. He had been talking a lot about him in the run up to the tour to reporters and it was getting a bit much for him now.   
If one more person asked him about Chester Mike thought he would scream or explode into tiny pieces. Saying the same things over and over again can drive a person mad.   
His eyes fell onto the mantelpiece and onto the last picture he had taken of him and Chester a few days before his band mates’ untimely death. He had been asking the same question to himself most days as he picked up the framed photo and stared at it. Why? Was the question to so many things that had happened. He and Chester were so close; almost like brothers. Mike wasn’t sure if he was over the shock of Chester’s passing even now. It had effected him and the rest of the band deeply. Mike wasn’t sure if he would ever get over it.   
Which is where the tour came in, which gave him something to focus on. Then there was a knock on the door, starling him out of his reverie. “Yes?” He called. “Mr Shinoda, sir. Sound check in half an hour, Sir,” came the reply of Greg, one of the tour managers. “Okay, be there in ten,” Mike called back and listened as the footsteps faded away, leaving him alone again with just his thoughts of Chester for company.


End file.
